


Beloved Hinata: Various Yandere Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair X Main Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hajime Reader, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reader takes Hajime Place, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is sucked into Danganronpa 2 by a unseen force and she catches the hearts of all the ultimates. What is she to do? She also takes the roll of the main character.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Sucked In

[Hello My Sexy Readers, this is my second favorite game for Danganronpa game series and hope you enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was busy playing Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. I loved it and was having fun, I just made it to now where Hajime has met everyone. I smile and get up and start to head to get a drink. Once I am back with (Fav drink) I almost spit some out of my mouth as I see my tv sucking in my stuff. What the fucking hell. I suddenly lifted off of my feet. I grab onto the corner of the wall and tried to hold on as I am almost being sucked into the TV. What the fuck!?! Suddenly I loose my grip and am sucked in and everything goes black. 

-Scene Change, Brought to you by: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT TV-

I woke up and looked around. I am in a bed and laying on my back. I sit up and stretched and then get up. That was a crazy dream. As I get up out of the bed I see Monomi and I fall back.

"What the hell!" 

"I am sorry for scaring you (Name)." She says. 

"How the hell do you know my name?" I demand. 

"You were choose to be sucked into this world and now you are going to have to play my brother's sick game." She says. "I will explain, their is no mastermind that is in the game, my brother has a human body and is playing this game, he made this where all the characters will fall in love with you like a yandere and whoever wins the killing game wins you." 

I stare. "That cannot be...." I say sitting on the floor in shock. 

"I know but it is true, I am so sorry dear." She says. 

I nod my head. "Thanks for telling me." I say. 

"So things will be a bit diffrent from what you know you should get some food and be careful, it is my job to keep students safe, you are one of my students now and you take the place of Hajime. Your name is now (Name) Hinata." She tells me. 

I nod my head and open the door heading out to the restaurant, there is no one there and I quickly grab food that I can take to my room. If they are truly yandere I do not want to spend to much time around here. That is when I hear someone gasp and I turn around to see Nagito. I stare at him in shock as he stands there. 

"I am so glad you are okay, Monokuma told us that you bumped your head to hard and that you may have forgotten a few things." He tells me. "Why did you not come to tell me that you were okay, I know I am not good enough for you, but I just want you to be okay." 

I nod my head. "Yeah I was just really hungry and wanted to grab something to eat before I rest some more." I lie to him. 

He nods his head. "I understand but you need more than just an apple and some chips." He says. "Sit, let me make you something." 

"No it is okay really." I say. 

He shakes his head and gestures me to sit in the chair I nodded and do so and he gets to cooking humming a song I have never heard before. 

(Nagito's POV) 

I may not be the Ultimate cook, but I know how to make decent food and I now that I am going to be able to provide for her. I know there is almost no hope for me winning her over, but I cannot help myself. I love her and want to be with her and I will do anything and everything to prove to her that I am worthy of her and I will not stop until she is mine. I finish up the grill cheese and then set it down in front of her. 

She smiles softly at me and picks it up taking a bite. She eats and swallows. "Thank you for making this for me." She says. "I did not know how hungry I was before I smelled it." 

I smile at her and watch her eat. She did make a lot of eye contact and I know she does not like this island all that much. Just shows I have to win so we can be together and start our lives. I smile and know she will love me just as much as I love her. I will make sure of it.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS First chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed this and who should reader spend time with next and what should they be doing comment bellow. Stay sexy!]


	2. Perverted Cook

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!]

(Name's POV) 

I was now making some (Hot tea/coffee/chocolate), hoping that something will help to calm my nervs. I been hiding out in my room all day and I skipped dinner eating apples and chips instead. I was hungry but did not want to waste time to make any meals. I drink my (Hot beverage) and then I hear the door open and I looked to see Teruteru. 

"My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook." He says. "That is if you do not remember me." 

I nod my head. "I remember." 

He smiled. "That is good. But could you call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a ...big-city flavor to it, ya know?" 

"That is fine." I say with a smile. "The Ultimate Chef that sounds really good." 

He smiles back. "Would you like something to eat?" He asks. 

"No I am good." I lie, but then my stomach growls.

"ah ah ah!" He says and kisses my cheek. "I will make something for you to eat, and nice panties. Red thong very sexy~" 

I blush darkly. "How did you know that?!" I demand. 

"Because I can tell panties from a mile away and through the clothes." He says with a wink and I blush even more from that. Oh God he is even worse than he was in the game. 

(Teruteru's POV) 

I made her some soup and slipped something in it. Just to make her more willing to do things. I then serve it to her and she thanks me. Not looking me in the eyes as she is to embarrassed to do so. I smirked she is so beautiful and perfect and all I want to do is kiss her. To taste those sexy lips and moan against her mouth. That is what I wanted and I am willing to do anything to have it and her even drug her. 

As she eats she blushes lightly and started to wiggle in her seat. I smirked and helped her up she leaned onto me and I smile as I lead her to her room. She was stumbling a bit and I got her door unlocked and helped her into her bed. I take off her shoes and socks and kisses up her feet.Oh my lord her skin is so soft. I then took off her shirt and pants and saw she was in fact wearing a red thong and matching bra. I kiss up her legs and her belly then to her neck. 

She looks at me with half lidded eyes and I kissed her on the lips. I moaned as I rubbed my body to hers but she soon stopped kissing back and I pulled back to see she passed out. I smirked and kissed her one last time before tucking her in and leaving her room. I could have taken her and made her mine. But I wanted her to remember our first time and I will make it something she always remembers, forever. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another Chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
